Episode 1878 (20 December 1999)
Synopsis Kathy is back again. Her first observation is of Mel kissing Steve in the square. While Kathy's too busy poking her big nose into everyone else's business, she ignores her own child, and Ben wanders off. Kathy finally notices and starts looking for him, and Steve brings him back. Steve mentions the stag do, and says it was eventful, as the bride (Natalie) changed her mind about getting married. Kathy is extremely frosty to Mel when she meets her, and when Mel tells Ian about Natalie, Kathy mentions she heard it from one of the stags. Ian asks who, and Kathy describes a handsome man with piercing blue eyes and Ian shouts at Mel that she didn't tell him Steve was there. Mel points out that she wasn't responsible for inviting the men to Barry's stag do! Kathy says insincerely "Oh dear." Natalie leaves Barry when she sees the full horror of the cardboard Adam and Eve backdrop, and Barry writes a cheque out to Andrea and tells her to leave and take her money, as it has done nothing but poison their relationship, just as Natalie predicted. Sam arranges with Steve to work in the club the following evening, and asks for her money in advance. She sees Beppe's keys on the bar and steals them. She buys Joe and Beppe some tasteless crappy presents. Beppe is horrified as well as being very annoyed because he couldn't get in his house for the last however many hours. Sam apologises, and says it won't happen again, because she got her own set of keys cut. Joe gets a Christmas card from his mother, Sandra, and Beppe and Rosa are worried about the implications of her contacting Joe after all this time. In the Vic, Sam happens to mention in passing how upset Frank was with her and Ricky eloping, and Janine's eyes light up with malice. Peggy has booked seven weeks in the Algarve, and suggests to Frank that Janine would be better off in Manchester. Lisa tells Mark it looks like she won't be spending Xmas with Phil, so he invites her to Pauline's with him. She thanks him and they face each other and look as if they are about to kiss, when Phil appears from behind them and wants to talk to Lisa about her drunken phone call from Amsterdam, and she immediately ignores Mark and goes off with Phil Credits Main cast * Shaun Williamson as Barry * Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea * Lucy Speed as Natalie * Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie * Adam Woodyatt as Ian * Gillian Taylforth as Kathy * Steve McFadden as Phil * Lucy Benjamin as Lisa * Craig Fairbrass as Dan * Jack Ryder as Jamie * Charlie Brooks as Janine * Barbara Windsor as Peggy * Mike Reid as Frank * Todd Carty as Mark * Danniella Westbrook as Sam * Michael Greco as Beppe * Louise Jameson as Rosa * Marc Bannerman as Gianni * Race Davies as Jackie * Martin Kemp as Steve * Roberta Taylor as Irene * Gavin Richards as Terry * Jamie Jarvis as Troy * Pam St. Clement as Pat * Troy Titus-Adams as Nina * Leslie Schofield as Jeff * Jake Kyprianou as Joe * Edward Savage as Steven * Joseph Shade as Peter * Morgan Whittle as Ben Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes